Where The Sins Lie
by Hufflepuff Whore
Summary: Based off of a Private Harry Potter Roleplay from Gaia Online. Where The Sins Lie: Version 2.0
1. Chapter 1

Wilette Menzel knew very well that in thinking so, she had pretty much declared herself a complete loser, but she was absolutely thrilled to be starting another year at Hogwarts. Pushing her dark curls back behind her ear as she and Yvonne lounged about in the Hufflepuff common room, both girls enjoying a butterbeer, she took in the fact that they had one year left, it felt like everything had flown by so fast and, knowing Yvonne, she would do absolutely everything she could to make sure that the two of them made the most of their last year at Hogwarts, especially since they were of age. Wilette gave a pleasurable squirm at the thought and Yvonne arched an eyebrow.  
"We can get drunk off of our asses now, you know, it's legal now?" She asked and Yvonne laughed.  
"Like that ever stopped us before, you don't think big enough Wilette, there are a million more, more awesome things to do now that we're seventeen." She grinned and Wilette lifted an eyebrow.  
"Like what, fuck a teacher?" She asked, laughing lightly, but Yvonne didn't laugh back, she was smirking from ear to ear.  
"Yeah, thats actually exactly what I was thinking." She replied and Wilette chewed her lip momentarily, playing this over a bit in her head. They were seventeen, it was possible, legal even, not moral, certainly not, but half of the things they got themselves into weren't.  
"Who did you have in mind?" She asked and Yvonne shrugged.  
"Not sure yet, I'll tell you when I decide though, but I'll put ten galleons on it, first one of us to sleep with a teacher wins the money?" She asked and after a moment, the brunette nodded. "Excellent."

Severus Snape had, decidedly began the worst term at Hogwarts humanly possible, once again, he was denied the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and once again, it was given away to some know-nothing, and if that weren't bad enough, it seemed that Dumbledore wanted to add insult to his injury, the headmaster had hired Remus Lupin. It was like Dumbledore wanted Severus to snap under pressure and kill the werewolf. As he sat at his desk, the morning after the feast, he waited for his first class to file in, they were NEWT students and he was incredibly disgruntled when he'd realized how many of them had gotten in. Today's class load, at least wasn't absolutely dreadful, he didn't have to worry about Potter, flaunting his arrogance or Granger, attempting to help the ever helpless Longbottom, today, the Slytherin's had class with the Hufflepuffs and that made Severus flinch a bit. Yvonne Capulet was in this class. The girl rubbed him the wrong way, she was obvious Slytherin material, cunning, sly, pureblood, the kind of student that, if she were in his house, he would have purposefully failed two years ago so that she'd have to fuck him for a passing grade, but alas, she was a Hufflepuff. He wrinkled his nose and in that instant, Yvonne waltzed into the dungeon, Wilette Menzel at her heels. Severus scoffed as he took in their appearances. Wilette wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't Yvonne, she wasn't absolutely seductive,the way Yvonne was and she didn't leave him feeling incredibly hot and bothered. "Menzel, Capulet, you're violating the dress code." He snapped, eyeing their equally skimpy uniforms, eyes lingering on Yvonne's long legs.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've never minded before, Professor," Yvonne replied snarkily. She was very adept at judging when someone was checking her out, and Professor Snape was rarely not. He'd of course occasionally glanced Wilette's way, but she could tell his focus was on her. Which would work out in her favor for the bet.  
"Snape then?" Wilette asked as they took their normal seats, just far enough back that they could talk without being heard and constantly yelled at. When Yvonne didn't respond she went on slightly indignantly. "That's not fair, he'll fuck any female student that walks by him. And possibly male students too," She concluded with a glance toward Draco who had walked into the room as if on cue.  
"That's never been proven," She said, referring to Draco and Snape. "I've made out with Draco a few times and he seems perfectly straight to me. And Snape has only ever slept with Slytherins. Therein lays the challenge."  
"Whatever," Wilette rolled her eyes and she needlessly straightened her loose Hufflepuff tie. Other students were beginning to filter into the classroom, since they had been the first few there.  
"No need to get pouty," Yvonne smiled at her friend as she took out her barely used Potions text book and placed it on the desk. "Besides, for all you know this new Professor Lupin could be a bigger whore than Snape." Wilette looked slightly caught off guard by Yvonne, most likely since she hadn't mentioned anything about him. "Come on Wil, I've known you since 1st year, you couldn't have thought I didn't notice you checking him out at the Welcome Feast."  
"Maybe I was, so what?" She responded to Yvonne while simultaneously smiling coyly at a Hufflepuff that had just walked in. The blonde rolled her eyes, Wilette favored flirting with almost any guy at any time while Yvonne was more upfront and preferred to just make out with a random guy on a couch at some party.  
"You can have him, don't worry. I prefer the more dangerous looking guys anyway," She said with a glance to the front of the classroom where Snape was gathering some ingredients they'd more likely be using in class today.  
"Dangerous? Snape?" Wilette asked skeptically with a glance at to the aforementioned professor. "Really?"  
"Yes!" Yvonne replied, feeling the need to defend her attraction to him. "He's tall, menacing, almost vampiric." She added the last word as a half-joke, referring to the ever-present rumors around the school that Snape was in fact a vampire.  
"Capulet, Menzel, would you like to share your riveting conversation with everyone else or may I start class?" Professor Snape loudly said with a glower. Yvonne looked around the room and noticed suddenly that the room had filled up while they were talking.  
"Sorry, sir," She replied in a semi-sarcastic voice. The worst he could do was take away a few house points or possibly give her detention. Which would suit her fine, she needed to get started on this bet.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was going to strangle Yvonne, or at least, he thought he was, the stupid confident demeanor of hers and that stupid cheeky remark, he ground his teeth, dark eyes staring at her in what he hoped was a piercing way.  
"I won't take cheek like that, Capulet, detention." He said, and much to his dissatisfaction, she was smirking and Wilette looked positively miffed. He lifted an eyebrow, this was not the reaction that he usually recieved from students and to see her so pleased, made him even more livid. He wished that she was just another Slytherin and he could fuck her and get it over with, the way he did with the students in his house, he wondered why on earth she WASN'T in his house, this girl was cunning, ambitious, sly, slippery, a Hufflepuff should not be able to get under someone's skin like this, it didn't even seem possible.  
"Very well then, professor." Yvonne replied blithely, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, did she know how much she irked him? It seemed impossible that she didn't, just as cocky as James Potter, she was. He narrowed his eyes even further.  
"Obviously the detentions have not affected you properly, Miss Capulet, perhaps being estranged from ones family will cause a person to feel incorrect emotions, but since a single detention did not serve it's purpose, perhaps detentions for the rest of the week will do." He said, seeing her face burn at the family jab. Oh yes, this was much better. "And see me after class."

As Potions ended, Wilette stood up, sweeping her hair elegantly over her shoulder, watching as Yvonne smirked in Snape's direction and she shook her head. "The Hufflepuff whore strikes again." She murmured and Yvonne let out an almost cackle like laugh.  
"Like you're one to talk, Wil." She replied and Wilette shrugged.  
"Well worst of luck, I don't want to lose the bet, but like I said, you hardly picked a challenge, kind of boring, don't you think?" She asked and Yvonne rolled her eyes.  
"And like I said, this Lupin guy could be a much bigger whore than Snape, and luckily, we have him next, so I guess we'll get to find out there. And rest assured, I will have to harrangue you if he is." Yvonne said and Wilette smiled back at her. They might have seemed to be teasing each other, but there was no bad blood between the two, they were close enough to play around like that and Wilette smiled, feeling a bit childish at thinking that it was nice to have someone that she could act like an idiot around and still be able to count on, someone who was a lot like her.  
"Well I'll see you there, have fun with Snapey kins." She said, scooping up her bag and wandering up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, and, thankfully, she was early, a rare thing for her because she and Yvonne often spent their passingtime with the males in their year. "Good morning Professor Lupin. I'm Wilette Menzel." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Yvonne waited patiently in her seat as the rest of the class filed out of the room giving her a few moments to think over her strategy. There had to be a way around his only-fucking-Slytherins policy, they didn't call her the Hufflepuff Whore for nothing. She knew he checked her out constantly, and she could definitely win this bet. Although that depended on Professor Lupin, who she hadn't even met yet, which meant she had to put a plan into action on Snape before Wilette had the chance to do anything drastic, which was very possible.  
"You wanted me to stay after class Professor?" Yvonne said a few minutes after the classroom has emptied, noticing Snape was simply sitting at his desk.  
"Yes," He responded, his eyes remaining on a few papers on his desk. Yvonne rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt to gain control of the situation. That might have intimidated others, but not her.  
"I have Professor Lupin's class next so if you could get to the point..." She started, going for a bold approach for the moment, it was much more her than a possible shy, coy approach. Thankfully, it got his attention, Spape's eyes snapped up at the mention of Professor Lupin. Something Yvonne was slightly confused about, she'd have to bring that up with Wilette later.  
"Your clothing is violating the school dress code. I insist you rectify your uniform before leaving my classroom." Yvonne raised an eyebrow at that, it wasn't exactly what she expected. But, could he possibly be jealous? That would work _perfectly _for her.  
"Whatever you say," She responded, gauging his reaction as she did. Keeping her eyes on his she slowly unrolled her skirt a few inches and slid it down low on her hips. Satisfied that his eyes were on her the entire time Yvonne buttoned up the top of her shirt, leaving her tie still loose around her neck. "Is that better, sir?"  
"Fine," He said, his eyes quickly returning to his papers, almost as if he was embarrassed to have been watching her. "You may go."

"Nice to meet you Wilette," Remus greeted the first student as she entered his classroom. Being back at Hogwarts was almost surreal, the castle looked the same – except for the students, of course – and it was making him very nostalgic; He never thought he'd be back after his graduation – however many years ago that was.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor," The brunette in front of him said with a smile. Her voice brought him out of the brief reverie. Her last word made him acutely aware of the fact that while he'd been internally reminiscing, he'd also been checking out his new _student_. That was something he would definitely have to get used to. She was a student, he was a professor. It was not OK for him to notice how long her legs looked or how nice and soft her hair looked falling to just above her breasts. It was definitely not OK for him to notice her breasts. She was seventeen for Merlin's sake! But on the other hand, she was seventeen, legally an adult in the wizarding world.  
After a few more moments of internal debating Remus realized that he'd waited a bit too long, and should probably respond to Wilette who was still smiling up at him. "Thank you, I used to go to Hogwarts a few years ago." The lie took him off guard, he hadn't meant to say that, it had been more than a few years. He knew he was trying to make himself seem more...appealing to her. But she was a student, he just needed to keep reminding himself of that. They weren't both 7th years and he couldn't just take her to some broom closet to shag.  
"Wow, you must have been very...popular," She responded with a slight smirk, looking him directly in the eye. He was momentarily stunned, that couldn't mean what he thought it meant. Just as he was thinking of shagging this much younger, but sodding hot witch in a broom closet, she does _that_. And her voice, there was no way he could continue standing there without doing something he'd regret. She'd barely said twenty words to him and he already wanted to see her naked. Merlin, it really had been a while, he was never this...easily excited. If this continued Dumbledore would throw him out on the street in less than a week.


End file.
